


Love Spell

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada confesses his feelings to a sleeping Arioka Daiki.





	Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 from a prompt on tumblr.

Yamada put his chin on his forearms, glancing to his left to where Daiki was lying. Daiki had come over to marathon the Harry Potter movies with him--movies that Yamada didn’t really care about, honestly, but it was impossible to say no when he saw just how excited Daiki was by the idea--but he had fallen asleep in the middle of the fifth movie somewhere, on his stomach with his bangs covering his eyes, breathing steady. Now some guy that was Seriously Black was seriously dead, and Yamada assumed that any minute now the credits would roll.

He sighed, slowly sitting up to get ready to clean the room, to pick the popcorn bowl off the floor and put the movie in its case before also going to bed. But instead of standing looked at Daiki again, at the broad shoulders and back, at the silly pink pajama shirt Yamada had dressed him in. Daiki was asleep, and when Daiki was asleep barely anything could wake him, so Yamada felt rather safe about reaching down and lightly tracing a phrase across his back, finger sliding over the soft fabric.

‘I love you.’

It was something Yamada had known forever, and something that Yamada knew he could never, ever say. It would be too weird, too much, too dangerous. It would shatter the friendship they had grown throughout the years, and that friendship was something Yamada would never compromise, not for anything in the world. Not even his own feelings.

It didn’t matter that Daiki smiling, Daiki tickling him, Daiki calling him Ryosuke, Daiki doing all of the things that just came so naturally made him incredibly happy and incredibly sad at the same time. What mattered was that Daiki was his best friend, that all Daiki was going to be was his best friend, and that he was used to it. Sort of.

‘I love you, Daiki.’

The credits of the movie began, Yamada having completely missed the ending. He let out a breathy laugh, now brought back to reality and a bit shaken with how much he’d let his feelings take a hold of him.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep on me. I don’t even like Harry Potter.”

Yamada unwound his legs, getting ready to stand up when a soft voice made itself heard.

“You don’t like Harry Potter? I can’t believe it.”

Yamada froze, heart jumping to his throat as Daiki rolled over on to his back.

“I… I didn’t--”

He didn’t even know what he was trying to deny, terrified that Daiki had felt what he had traced out what he’d written, but Daiki was smiling at him, giving him hope that he was still painfully oblivious.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Not quite.”

Then the grin turned into something more knowing, and Yamada’s stomach twisted over, Daiki pulling himself into a sitting position and crossing his legs.

“Ryosuke, can I tell you something?”

Yamada almost wanted to say no, knowing all the way to his fingertips that it was going to be a rejection, but Daiki continued without waiting for a response.

“I…”

Yamada closed his eyes, his strength to even look at Daiki failing him.

“I love you too, Ryosuke.”

Then there was something against his lips, something soft and warm and smelling comfortingly like Daiki’s shampoo and… Daiki was kissing him?

His eyes jolted open and Daiki pulled away, a bit concerned but mostly smiling, giving his bottom lip a bite as he waited for a reaction. Yamada didn’t know what to do.

“Ryosuke?”

Daiki had said he loved him, Yamada beginning to wonder if he too had fallen asleep in the middle of the fifth movie.

“Did.. You just…?”

Daiki laughed. “Kiss you?” he asked. “I’ve loved you since forever and when I felt what you had written I guess I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.”

Yamada shook his head, not wanting Daiki to misunderstand. “No, I… I’ve loved you since forever too.”

Daiki smiled again, meeting Yamada halfway as the distance between their bodies disappeared, joy almost overwhelming him as Daiki’s hand found his own, fingers interlocking.


End file.
